Trick AND Treat
by Satsugai Tenma
Summary: Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ichigo are invited to a Halloween party hosted by Rukia. Problems ensue and Ichigo is forced to wear a costume that might gather the wrong attention. Almost getting raped, Grimmjow and Shiro come to the rescue.  Major Fluff at end.


**Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, slight perverse conversation (compliments of Grimmjow and Shirosaki XD), swearing, sugar-high Yachiru *shudders at thought*, and all-around craziness. **

**Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki and his two best friends since they were diapers, Grimmjow Jeagerjackes and Shirosaki Hichigo, have been invited to a Halloween party hosted by Ichigo' best friend, Rukia Kuchiki. Both Grimmjow and Shiro have been harboring feelings for their orange-haired best friend for a while now, and Rukia is determined to help them out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.**

* * *

><p>Trick <em>and <em>Treat

Ochre brown eyes shone with amusement as a tall, well-built teen with wild sea-blue hair and burning cyan eyes glared heatedly at an albino teen with snow-white spiky hair and golden-on-black eyes twinkling with laughter. Shaking his head, orange-tresses danced with every movement he made.

"Grimmjow, just give up. Shiro's not giving you your five bucks back." Cyan blue eyes turned to him, giving him a scowl. A cackle of laughter bubbled from the Shiro' throat. Pointing a black-nailed finger at Grimmjow, Shiro smirked.

"See Grimmy? Even Ichi is agreeing wit' meh." Growling, Grimmjow shoved the albino away before going into step beside Ichigo. He turned his head to scowl at the teen. Ichigo looked up, giving him a small smile, those warm brown eyes full of light. Cyan eyes gleaming, he gave the teen a wolfish grin, showing off his canine-like teeth. Grimmjow could've sworn he saw pink dusting across those smooth cheeks that had minuscule adorable freckles, but they disappeared as soon as they came. Standing on the other side of Ichigo, golden inverted black orbs narrowed dangerously. Clenching his white fists tighter, Shiro inwardly growled.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Shiro knew each other since they were toddlers, their mothers always meeting up with each other at random cafes. They all were enrolled in the same preschool, elementary, junior high, and high school. They practically grew up all together. But in their second year of highschool, Shiro and Grimmjow began noticing something a bit different with their third friend. Ichigo, who was once a skinny, doe-eyed, crybaby mommas boy, had completely changed. The boy had turned into a handsome teenager, with a lithe yet undeniably muscular body, his mile-long legs and lightly tan, creamy skin. He grew his spiky orange hair near the end of his neck, his bangs barely shadowing those beautiful shining brown eyes that had flecks and dusts of gold. And his thin lips that graced them both with beautiful smiles and twinkling laughter. They had fallen hard for their friend, and both were desperate to have the boy return their feelings.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Ichigo piped up. Shiro and Grimmjow glanced down at him, and Ichigo held out three crimson envelopes with a black bat wax seal, their names written in beautiful cursive on each one. Raising their eyebrows at the same time, both teens reached out and grabbed their letters.

"These are invitations from Rukia to go to her mansion for a Halloween party tomorrow night. Do you guys want to come?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow opened the letter and found the invitation, reading it over.

_Dear Guest,_

_You are cordially invited to my Halloween party tomorrow night. The location will be my mansion. Please wear a costume, and enjoy the party! The directions are in the back._

_Your humble hostess,_

_Rukia Kuchiki _

Scoffing at the ridiculously looking Chappie drawing at the end of her name, Grimmjow shook his head. They both knew Rukia very well, the short, yet very temperamental heiress of the Kuchiki family who were well known for having businesses all over Japan. _A __costume, __huh?_ A grin spread across his face as Grimmjow gazed at the orange-haired teen, who was discussing something with Shiro. Many quite perverted thoughts stormed the teal-haired teenager's hormone-filled mind. Little did he know, the albino was thinking the same thing.

"'Ey, Ichi, why don't we go buy some costumes fer Kuchiki' party eh? We can try some on and see... which one looks good on you." Ichigo blinked, totally oblivious.

"Then what about Grimmjow and you? Do you guys have costumes already?" The albino nodded, and Ichigo scowled. He lightly punched Shiro' arm.

"Dumb ass, why didn't you tell me? I would've told you guys to buy me one. But whatever, I guess we can go to the costume store and–" Ichigo was cut off by the chime of his cell phone. Sighing, he fished his phone out of his jacket pocket before flipping it open and pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?... What? Dad, you're such a fucking retard! You're so lucky Yuzu isn't home or she would have a heart attack!... Yeah, yeah I'm coming home right now." Flipping his phone shut, he stuffed it into his jacket, a deep scowl on his face. Grimmjow and Shiro stared. Ichigo groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry guys, but my dad... kind of blew up the kitchen. You'll have to go get a costume for me. As long as it ain't anything stupid, weird, and just down right wrong all right? See you guys later!" Ichigo explained, then turned around and began running towards his house, cursing his father all the way. Grimmjow and Shiro both smirked at each other.

"Ya thinkin' wha' I'm thinkin' Grimm?" Shiro cackled. Grimmjow nodded, his own wolfish grin appearing on his face.

"Fuck yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grimmjow and Shiro both sat on the floor of Ichigo' bedroom, it was only half-an-hour before the party would start, and they were both dressed in their costumes.

Grimmjow wore a cosplay outfit from the anime they watched, _Breach_. The character that Grimmjow cosplayed as was the sexta espada, Jagger. He wore a white jacket that reached down and stopped at his chest, the jacket open with no zipper or buttons. He wore baggy white pants, black socks and silver white sandals. Shiro and Ichigo laughed their asses off at the almost carbon copies. Shiro was a white wolf hybrid, wearing white wolf ears atop of his snow white hair, while wearing a white leather jacket with a black v-neck t-shirt, black jeans and black-and-white checkered converse. They were both smirking evilly. Coming over to Ichigo' house without calling surprised the teen, who had just finished taking care of the mess of his fathers idiocy, was shoved in the face with a black clothing bag that contained his costume. They ushered him into the bathroom and were currently waiting.

"Oi, Ichi, ya done yet? Kuchiki' party starts in 20 minutes!" Shiro hollered, but the grin remained on his pale face. Hearing shuffling, both their ears perked up.

"Shirosaki! Grimmjow!" Hearing Ichigo shout angrily through the door, they gulped as the door slammed open. Stomping into his room, Ichigo was red in the face; from embarrassment and anger. Grimmjow' mouth dropped open, while Shiro' eyes widened past the size of anime ones.

Ichigo wore a sultry, vampire outfit. It consisted of a black corset dress that barely covered half of his thighs, the purple ribbons tying it together clashed with his orange hair, on his arms were black lace spider web gloves, and long black leather boots with heels that reached to his knees. A black choker with a dangling silver cross was clasped around his throat. Punching Grimmjow hard in the jaw, then kicking Shiro in the chest with his heel, they both collapsed, coughing for air and groaning in pain.

"YOU BOTH ARE PERVERTED IDIOTS! I'M GOING BACK TO CHANGE! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO THE PARTY DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Ichigo screamed. He was about to turn away when the whole room starts shaking. All of them stop when suddenly, Ichigo' closet explodes. His mouth dropping to the floor, Ichigo watched as the smoke dissipated, revealing a little girl with pink hair and ruby eyes. She giggled as she began skipping, humming a tune.

"THIS IS SO FUN! I DIDN'T KNOW CANDY COULD BE SO TASTY _AND_MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I LOVE HALLOWEEN!" She screamed happily before jumping and crashing through the window, Shiro looking out the window warily as the ball of pink destruction began running through the empty streets of Karakura. Grimmjow stared blankly at the mess as Ichigo began looking frantically for some things that had survived... _that_. Finding nothing but tatters, Ichigo groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"YACHIRU!" Echoed through the streets.

* * *

><p>"Ah! You guys are finally here! Ichigo, what a sexy costume! I bet all the guests will be all <em>over <em>you." Rukia chuckled. She wore a pink devils costume, with little horns and a pitchfork to match. Ichigo thought it suited her perfectly. Flushing, he glowered at the girl.

"Shut up. My closet got freaking blown up by a sugar-high induced Yachiru! Kenpachi is supposed to be watching her at all times,_especially_Halloween! God knows how many pounds of candy she already consumed!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia suddenly found the floor under her very intriguing. She laughed nervously.

"I wonder how she got there... Anyways, enjoy the party!" She beamed before skipping away into the crowd. Sighing, Ichigo walked into the mansion, Grimmjow and Shiro on either side of him. Already, some girls noticed the three handsome men, squealing when Grimmjow would look their way, Shiro crossing his arms over his chest and sighing, and Ichigo scowling cutely.

"So, Ichi..." Shiro began.

"I'm not talking to _either_ of you. I'm really pissed right now, so leave me alone." Ichigo growled coldly, before storming off. Dumbfounded, Shiro stood still as he watched the retreating back of his best friend. Grimmjow stood as well, his eyes gliding away, feeling guilty.

"Damn, I didn't expect Ichi ta be this pissed." Shiro sighed. Grimmjow began walking away, catching Shiro' attention. Grasping onto the blue-haired man's arm, Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, cyan eyes filled with guilt and determination.

"Where ya going Grimm?" Shiro raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow shook off his hand.

"Where the hell do you think, asshole? I'm going to find Ichigo. I'm gonna apologize, and make sure no damn pervs start to get fresh with him, especially in that costume." With that, Grimmjow turned and strode away towards the direction where Ichigo disappeared off to. Blinking, golden-inverted eyes narrowed before they looked to the side. He scoffed. He imagined Ichigo smiling up at Grimmjow only, that perfect smile meant for someone other than him was unacceptable.

"To hell with you Grimmjow. I'll be dead before I let cha get ta Ichi first." Running after him, the albino also disappeared in the crowd.

Ichigo stumbled for the umpteenth time of the night, cursing the boots he wore. Getting some catcalls and wolf whistles from drunken fools, he ignored them, trying to get away from Grimmjow and Shirosaki as far as possible. _Those __idiots... __And __they __didn__'__t __come __after __me. __I __guessed __I __wanted __too __much __from __them. _He laughed coldly. Ochre brown eyes cast down solemnly. _They __will __never __understand __how __I __feel __for __the __both __of __them. _For months, Ichigo had actually started feeling something for the two idiots. At first he couldn't believe it; he wasn't gay. But when he saw Grimmjow or Shiro flirting with women _or _men, he felt a pane of jealousy. He was actually in love with his two best friends, and he was deftly worried that they did not return the feelings.

"I guess I'll never find out..." Ichigo mumbled. Hearing a noise behind him, he outwardly stiffened. Turning around, he found nothing. His shoulders sagged with relief, but then a hand suddenly wrapped around his mouth, and he could feel cloth touching his lips. Kicking, and trying to move away, another hand wrapped around his shoulders. Ichigo managed to elbow the person in the gut, making them grunt, Ichigo concluding he was male. The hand grabbed his shoulder painfully, making Ichigo gasp in pain and breath in. Soon, his struggling began to weaken, and he soon slumped against his kidnapper, his eyes closing shut.

Everything turned black.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo, where the hell are you?" Grimmjow yelled over the blasting music. Pushing past people, he growled when he could not find a familiar patch of orange. _Where __could __he __be? __Damn, __I __hope __he__'__s __ok..._ Shaking his head of any doubts, he began running up a staircase that led to the second floor.

Following shortly after was Shiro, his golden eyes set in determination. He cursed under his breathe. He had been tailing Grimmjow, and neither him nor Shiro could find Ichigo.

"Ichi, ya better be all right.." Shiro whispered to himself.

Groaning, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Finding himself laying on his side, he slowly sat up, also finding that he was on a purple satin bed. Holding his head from spinning, he slowly moved to the side of the bed, only to stop when something pushed him back down hard. Grunting, he looked up at his perpetrator, a tall man with spiky black hair and obsidian eyes filled with lust.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing. I'm gonna enjoy fuckin' you through the mattress." He leaned down and Ichigo could smell the deep stench of alcohol and the sweet, rank smell of marijuana. Lightly gagging, Ichigo turned his head away. He sideways glared at his kidnapper.

"Fuck you. Get off me you sick fucker." Ichigo spat. Black eyes widened before they returned to their half-massed origin. A sick smile made way to his face.

"Well, feisty too. I like that." He purred. Ichigo growled and raised a leg and kneed the bastard in the gut hard. The man grunted, but did not let go of Ichigo. Ichigo thrashed and yelled.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ichigo screamed. The man growled, and gripped Ichigo' wrists and latched onto Ichigo' neck, Ichigo screeched.

"NO! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Ichigo still struggled, and the man transported both of Ichigo' wrists into one hand, while the other one began to push down his dress. Tears began to form on Ichigo' eyes. He closed them shut. _Grimmjow__...__Shiro..._

_SLAM! _The door flew open, revealing two equally deeply angry figures. Opening his tear filled eyes, Ichigo' eyes widened as he saw Grimmjow and Shiro. Before he knew it, the man on top of him was harshly pushed off, and Grimmjow quickly settled into pounding the guy into a bloody pulp. Shiro followed suit and began stomping the man on the head _hard_, and Ichigo could swear he heard a couple of crunches coming from the man's skull. Sitting up slowly, Ichigo stared at the two. Soon when they felt satisfied, they stood back up and turned around to check on Ichigo when they felt two arms envelop them both into a tight embrace. Grimmjow and Shiro looked down to find Ichigo sobbing into their chest as he hugged them closer. Their eyes softened, and hands gently brushed against his back or pet his hair softly as he continued to sob.

"Grimm...Shiro... you're both here... Thank God..." Ichigo breathed through sobs.

"...Yeah, Ichigo. We're here." They said in unison softly. Looking up slowly, ochre eyes met with cyan and golden-on-black.

"...I love you.. Grimmjow...and Shirosaki..." Ichigo breathed. Their eyes widened dramatically as Ichigo fell asleep and landed on their chests with a light _thump_. They looked at each other and smiled. They both looked back down at Ichigo.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>THAT<strong>**'****S ****IT! ****LOVING ****THAT ****SO ****MUCH ****RIGHT ****NOW! ****HAPPY ****HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
